lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tower of Flemeth
The Tower of Flemeth is the personal domain, and fortress of the dark Lady of the Korcani Wilds in Flemeth. Built into the mountains deep inside the Korcani Wilds the Tower of Flemeth itself is a small tower jutting out of the top of the mountain, and the main facility here is a vast underground network of caverns all filled to the brim with the most valuable of Flemeth's possessions. It is here that Flemeth brings all the new daughters of Flemeth, and it is here where they spend the early stages of their new life. The mountain itself is devoid of all life except for the warhounds of Flemeth who she breeds in large numbers as her primary defence force in the case that her daughters are to fail her. The Tower of Flemeth was first constructed by Flemeth following her release by Malekor and was constructed near Sundermount as to make sure she was always near the center of her people's capital. The Tower of Flemeth would rise further out of the mountain until seeing her brother Sauron's capital of Bara-dur she would topple half her tower and instead in a mockary of her brother she would build downwards creating a massive tunnel network where he Hellhounds would become near inumberable. History Construction The Tower of Flemeth was first constructed by Flemeth following her release by Malekor and was constructed near Sundermount as to make sure she was always near the center of her people's capital. Digging Down The Tower of Flemeth would rise further out of the mountain until seeing her brother Sauron's capital of Bara-dur she would topple half her tower and instead in a mockary of her brother she would build downwards creating a massive tunnel network where he Hellhounds would become near inumberable. Noteable People Flemeth See Also : Flemeth "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly." -Flemeth Flemeth is a shapeshifter known as the "Witch of the Wilds" and "Asha'bellanar"—the woman of many years in Dalish. She is widely recognized as an immortal and extremely powerful being. She is the central character of an eponymous legend, which describes her as "terrible in her temper and wild in her beauty." Flemeth is also known for being mother to many "daughters", all of whom are witches as she herself is. For unknown reasons she sends out servants from her small Kingdom throughout Europe, and these servants poison women, and these women slowly then become her "Daughters", and slowly change into witches. Hounds of Flemeth It is from the Tower of Flemeth, and throughout the vast caverns beneath that Flemeth spawns the growing number of demonic hounds that she fashions as her personal gaurdians. The Hounds are bred to be completely obediant to her, and they will die without question in order to protect Flemeth from whatever harm she might come to. Category:Korcani Wilds Category:Tower Category:Croatia